Lightning's Way
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: Noct is the possessive alpha male type. And he loves you. "They're hot." "Who did THESE to you?" When he sees it, hell will break loose. "I think i need to remind you who you belong to." Set in modern time. Slightly AU


"Noctis…" a female moan filled with sexual need filled the luxurious bedroom. The owner of the voice, Lightning, was wearing a tantalizing black lingerie which contrasted beautifully against her strawberry long hair and her creamy smooth skin. She sprawled and tangled herself in her black-grayish sheets with seductive look on her face. The said man, Noctis was currently sitting on the sofa near on his bed, with his laptop on his lap, busily typing across it and checking through his business phone, his blackberry. He only turned his attention for a while to his sexy fiancée before he gave his work attention once more.

Agitated at his behavior, Lightning went boldly. She took one of her straps and made it fell, giving him a good flash of what hidden beneath it. She started to crawl slowly on snail pace on the huge triple king bed size. "Noctis.. Come on.. Come and have some fun with me." Lightning seductively said. But the said man just ignored the frustrated female alone. Down right pissed, Lightning bolted out from the bed and quickly wore her appropriate clothes once more, which she has thrown over when she began strip herself in front of her boyfriend and began to act seductively and failed miserably.

"Why are you so serious about this Stella things ? Can't you just go pass it up to one of your subordinates and spend some time with me ?" Lightning said resentfully to Noctis, as she picked up her purse and filled it with her wallet and her blackberry as well.

Noctis just sighed in tiredness. "As I've told you again and again, It's because she's a good acquaintance of mine and her father already made me promised to him to make this perfect." At last, Noctis gave his full attention to his girlfriend of 2 years.

"And you can't just pass it a bit to your subordinates and spend some time with me ? It has been 2 fucking months Noctis and her inauguration as a new CEO of Fleuret Corporation is still 2 months away ! And remind me again, why the hell she chose Japan over Korea and asked you to arrange it." Lightning retorted to Noctis.

"Because my father is a good acquaintance with her father and her father barely know about Japan and he want it to be held on Mount Fuji which accidentally, I have some 6 stars resort on there. And I and Stella is a best friend too." Noctis said it slowly and monotone.

Lightning just angrily took her watch and wore it in her hand and began to tying her stiletto. Silenced ensued between them before Noctis opened his mouth once more.

"You're just jealous." Noctis nonchalantly said as he began to gave his laptop his full attention when suddenly he realized about his girlfriend current appearances. "Where are you going?" Noctis frowned when he checked his clock wall. It said it's nine past twenty.

"Anywhere but here." Came Lightning beat reply before Noctis could do anything, he was greeted with the loud smashing sound of his oak door got slammed.

* * *

><p>Lightning was mad. No, she was furious. How dare he just simply said that in so nonchalant way ? She harshly switch her gear and drive faster on the long empty road. Her phone kept buzzing through the way from she started turned on her proud red Lamborghini Reventon until now. Finally snapped, Lightning decreased her speed and picked up her phone on the seat beside her to found out that all the calls were from Noctis. There are around 50 short messages and pings from Noctis. Rolled her eyes, lightning simply ignored it and chat Prompto.<p>

"I'm going to Kaki. Don't tell Noct." she typed.

Not so long after, Prompto replied. "Sure. See ya here."

With that Lightning quickly turned off her blackberry and drove to Prompto's club.

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait, so you're basically telling me that this whole escape thing is because Noct has ignored you for the last 2 months. Because of Stella no less. And he even didn't submit to you even though you've seduced him? Whoa there, I'm sure he closed his eyes." came Prompto's unbelievable voice. Lightning has just ended her story of her fights with Noctis and how he seemed so nonchalant about her. Lightning just nodded and sipped her liquor more.<p>

"Are you sure that he has look at you ? I mean, Noctis may be brave, cool, and powerful and so on, but he never good with controlling his insatiable lust ever since you agreed to be his girlfriend. He must be close his eyes and clogged his ears." Prompto reasoned as he sipped his drink too.

"Why the hell I need to tell you lie ?" Lightning retorted.

"Chill out Light. . ."

"I bet that now he's a bit furious since he can't located my whereabouts." Lightning smirked a bit drunkenly.

"How-? Damn, did you find out about the tracking devices ?"

"Yeah, long time ago actually. But I never saw a reason to took it off until recently."

"Damn, It's really hard you know to put the fucking machine in there."

"I didn't take it off. Merely hacked it so he won't know my whereabouts. Did you forget that he's not the only genius here."

"Ignis is going to be pissed you know."

"Don't fucking care."

Prompto sighed at Lightning. "Anyway, I got an idea.." Then Prompto whispered on her ear. After listening to his idea, Lightning smirked. "Are you sure it's gonna work ?"

"It's simple. Noct is the possessive alpha male type. And he loves you. When he sees it, hell will break loose."

"Okay,, but all I need is, get a bit drunk for it."

* * *

><p>"Noct, she's here." Prompto' voice greeted his ear after he picked up his phone. He has been mad, no furious. Lightning dared to leave him and ignored him. And now he even can't tracked her down. Stupid software.<p>

"I'll be right there." Noctis replied. He shut his phone and put it on his pants and made a mental note to thank Prompto and beat Ignis to pulp.

* * *

><p>She danced, swayed her hips, and touched her body provocatively and sexily, making many boys swarmed around her. Her expression was seductive with her half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips, lightly sang the song the DJ currently played, "Drop It Low" by Kat de Luna Ft Fatman Scoop. Some of the boys already tried to dance with her, but no avail, she kept pushing them. They're indeed hot. But none were good enough in here eyes. Feeling bored with the current guys, Lightning decided to ended it and go back to her table when suddenly a strong arm circled her waist from behind. Efficiently knocked her previous guy who danced with her. "Such a naughty vixen.." he murmured hotly on her ear and gently chewed it.<p>

"Noctis.." a whine filled with pleasure emerged out from her mouth. Nocits head dipped to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and inhaled her scent. She stretched her neck upward, giving some room for the dark haired male. That's when Noctis aware of some red marks and blue-ish spots on her slender neck. As he checked his lover out, her clothes were a bit crumpled and wrinkled here and there.

"Who did it to you, Light ?"

"Did what, Noctis.." Lightning replied lazily as they hotly danced in synchronized. And Noctis bit down on her neck eliciting some gasps.

"Who did THESE to you ?" a dangerous growl followed.

"Some hot guys I met earlier. Ahh.. Noctis.." Lightning moaned as her lover began to nipped, sucked and bite down on her neck.

"Their name." an angry and possessive snarl erupted from Noctis.

"A a ah… " Lightning just smiled teasingly.

Angered at his lover's reaction, Noctis took her out from the dance floor and teleported them to an empty bedroom in Kaki. He quickly threw his lover on the bed elicited a small gasp of surprised and quickly dominated her figure.

"Lightning Claire Farron, you are mine. The day you accepted to be my girlfriend was the day you became entirely and solely mine." His eyes turned to red and angry, possessive expression decorating his handsome face. "I think I need to remind you about it." Then without any warning he began to kiss her hard and demanding. He licked Light's neck and tore her clothes apart. He only smirked at her moans and a dangerous predatory glint reflected in his ruby orbs. His open mouthed kisses began to wander downward. He growled in satisfaction at the sight of her creamy skin before launched himself on Light

Not too long after, moans of pleasure and groans of satisfaction can be heard on the room through the night.

* * *

><p>From : Lightning<p>

To : Prompto

Thanks ! The fake hickeys work ! ;D

* * *

><p>Okay, this hasn't beta-ed since my beta is going on some vacation..<p>

anyway, this is just a filler for the real plot i made in my head, but i need to write this down before i can continue my TFM's newest chapter and maybe write the whole plot of NxL here..

:D

Give me feedback, reviews :D


End file.
